Una noche en tu habitacion
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Goenji entra al departamento de Kazemaru, con quien desea tener una noche apasionada llena de amor (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA nuevamente hermosas cositas, les traigo una nueva historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **UNA NOCHE EN TU** **HABITACIÓN**

La noche del fin de semana se presentó con la enorme luna con un resplandor suave y calmante acompañado de las pequeñas luces de las estrellas y el viento tan cálido, en un departamento vivía Kazemaru Ichirouta, un joven de piel blanca peli azul cabello largo amarrado en media cola que se disponía a descansar después de un largo día de trabajo en la oficina y más cuando le hizo un favor a uno de sus compañeros, quien le va a recompensar por el favor que le hizo Ichirouta, por todo eso necesitaba ya descansar y nada mejor que dormir, llego la media noche y Kazemaru preparaba todo para irse acostar asegurándose de que las puertas y ventanas de su depto. Estuvieran cerradas para eso buscaba sus llaves en su chaqueta amarilla pero no estaban, fue algo raro para él ya que no sacaba sus llaves para nada cuando él sale de compras o en su hora de trabajo ni mucho menos en la hora del almuerzo, no le tomo de mucha importancia y con las duplicas encontrados en un cajón cerro las puertas y ventanas; ya estado seguro y revisando dos veces de que todo estaba cerrado apago las luces de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación que también apago las lámparas de su recamara, hecho la acción se recostó en su suave cama tapándose con un par de sábanas blancas con el aire acondicionado prendido para refrescar un poco la habitación y en poco tiempo el peli azul ya se había dormido, en verdad que si ya estaba muy agotado.

Afuera cerca del departamento del peli azul se encontraba Goenji Shuuya, otro joven de piel morena, cabello color crema amarrado en una pequeña coleta y compañero de trabajo de Kazemaru, veía la ventana del departamento del peli azul con una sonrisa en su rostro, juzgando que planeaba algo en esa noche, en su chamarra roja que traía puesta saco un par de llaves y no son cualquier llaves, el peli crema sabía bien a quien le pertenecía y estas eran del depto. De Kazemaru. Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro se dispuso a avanzar hacía el departamento de su compañero, en unos minutos ya había llegado al departamento de Ichirouta a pasos apresurados, ya encontrado enfrente de su puerta saco de su chamarra las llaves que guardo nuevamente y las coloco en la manija, para evitar ser descubierto por Kazemaru el moreno giro la manija lo más silencioso que pudo y logro entrar al depto. De Ichirouta sin el más mínimo ruido, cerró la puerta nuevamente pasándole las llaves para cerrarla con seguro ya que no quería que lo interrumpan "en sus planes"; se quitó sus zapatos y con todo cuidado tratando de no tropezarse con nada, a pasos silenciosos se dirigía a la habitación del peli azul, en cuanto se colocó enfrente de la puerta de la recamara utilizo de nuevo las llaves con tal de adentrarse a la recamara, con la misma acción giro la manija con cuidado ya que la puerta rechinaba y podría despertar a Ichirouta pero Goenji pudo entrar a la recamara sin despertar a Kazemaru con el crujido de la puerta aun cuando la estaba cerrando. Goenji observaba a Kazemaru como este dormía tranquilamente en la cama, como la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su rostro blanquecino, caminaba hacia él hasta acercarse al peli azul, con calidez corrió ese mechón que siempre cubría una parte de su rostro y con un roce suave en su mejilla sintió la suave piel de Kazemaru.

Goenji: eres tan hermoso; la noche al fin llego, la noche en donde tú, serás mío –pensó a la vez que sacaba unas esposas de su pantalón-

El de piel morena buscaba como colocarle las esposas en las muñecas de Ichirouta sin despertarlo pero nada, no sabía cómo hacerlo, sin embargo, Kazemaru se movió buscando acomodarse aun cuando seguía durmiendo y en cuanto a Goenji solo lo veía. El peli azul dejo de moverse cosa que Goenji suspiro tranquilamente, pero, al ver a Ichirouta con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

Goenji: bien, esta es mi oportunidad –con cuidado y sin despertar a Kazemaru le coloco las esposas en sus muñecas pasándolo por detrás de las barras de la cama para al fin terminar de esposarlo- gracias Ichirouta –pensé de una manera sensual.

Dejo encima de una mesita de noche encontrado de lado de la cama las llaves de Ichirouta y de las esposas, Shuuya se aseguraba de que las esposas estaban bien colocadas, en cuanto se aseguró de que todo estaba listo se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos más.

Goenji: ahora sí, ¿cómo comenzare esta recompensa? –pensó y es que, Goenji fue quien le pidió ese favor a Kazemaru y justamente ahora le va a agradecer, se quitaba su chamarra roja dejando a la vista una remera negra y con suavidad se posó encima de Kazemaru, empezó a olfatear su cuello y con sus manos agarro un poco de su cabello que también olio, todo esto sin haber despertado a Ichirouta –hueles bien, me pregunto ¿si tú sabrás tan bien que como hueles? –Dirigió sus labios al oído de Kazemaru –ahora sí, vamos a empezar –pensó a la vez que lamía el lóbulo de Ichirouta ligeramente –Ichirouta- susurro suavemente, cosa que hizo despertar a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿eh, que pasa? –La vista de Ichirouta era algo borrosa, cuando ya se tornaba claramente, se llevó una inesperada sorpresa –Go… ¡GOENJI! –dejo salir un grito.

Goenji: shhhh –rápidamente tapo la boca del peli azul- no queras despertar a los vecinos – Kazemaru negó con la cabeza con sus ojos bien abiertos- ok, voy a quitarte mi mano –dicho y hecho quito su mano de la boca de Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No sabes la hora que es? –Kazemaru quería darle una cachetada pero al sentir que no podía mover sus brazos- ¿qué? ¡¿Por qué me tienes esposado?! –dijo desesperadamente.

Goenji: estoy aquí porque quiero, se la hora que es y estas esposado porque tú y yo, jugaremos un poco –respondió a todas sus preguntas en un tono de satisfacción.

Kazemaru: ¿Cómo que jugaremos? – pregunto aun con la desesperación y el miedo invadiéndolo.

Goenji: ya lo veras.

Kazemaru: Goenji, libérame ahora –exigió y un tono rojo empezó a estar presente en las mejillas de este.

Goenji: está bien lo hare, cuando hayamos terminado de jugar.

Kazemaru: ¿QUÉ?

Goenji: silencio y empecemos el juego, Ichirouta.

Le susurro sensualmente, para empezar Goenji le lamio la oreja y después le mordió el lóbulo, empezó una sección de besos iniciando desde su oreja hasta su cara, besando cada parte de su rostro en especial su mejilla que de vez en cuando pasaba su lengua juguetona, Kazemaru se sentía débil ante los besos de Shuuya, lo hacía sentir bien con algo en su interior ardiendo por Goenji, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo que sentía, deseaba disimularlo pero sus piernas temblorosas lo delataban, Ichirouta tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente a la vez que Goenji se concentraba en solo darle besos a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: por favor Goenji, para, ¿por qué lo haces?

Goenji: para recompensarte por el favor que me hiciste en el trabajo –respondió a la vez que le besaba el cuello.

Kazemaru: te había dicho, que, no fue para, tanto –dijo entre suspiros.

Goenji: lo sé, pero – una de las manos del peli crema se había colocado en una de las mejillas del peli azul- quiero hacerte mío –le respondió para empezar de nuevo en besar su cuello.

Kazemaru: pero yo, no quiero esto –le costaba trabajo disimular que no le gustaba, los suspiros cada vez más eran convertidos en gemidos, las acciones de Goenji lo hacían querer más- no quiero llegar, a eso –pero el miedo seguía invadiéndolo.

Goenji: ¿estás seguro de eso? –le susurra en su oído, a la vez que le tocaba las piernas.

Kazemaru: sí

Goenji: Kazemaru, sé que tienes miedo, pero hace tiempo que quiero estar contigo, tú hiciste despertar el amor que siento por ti, hoy quiero reclamar que tú seas mío, puede que no sea el mejor momento pero, ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti.

Kazemaru: -este estaba callado, las palabras de Goenji lo dejaron impresionado aunque no lo mostraba, pero, él también siente lo mismo hacia Shuuya; se mordió el labio y una fina lagrima se asomó en su mejilla.

Goenji: no llores por favor, lo que no quiero hacerte es llorar Kazemaru –con su pulgar limpio esa fina gota de agua que apareció en el rostro de su "prisionero".

Kazemaru: Goenji, yo –pauso unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente volvió hablar –yo también, me enamore, de ti, no te lo dije porque somos compañeros de trabajo y pienso que, sería inapropiado que.

Sintió una presión en sus labios que le impidió el habla, abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa, era Shuuya Goenji quien lo estaba besando, poco a poco correspondió al beso sintiendo la lengua del moreno que quería explorar dentro de su cavidad bucal, cosa que hizo sonrojar fuertemente al peli azul, Kazemaru le dio el permiso de hacerlo abriendo su boca y sintiendo como la lengua del peli crema saboreaba por completo su cavidad dejando rastro de saliva, como si de un manjar se trataba, y así era, Goenji sintió al fin los labios de Ichirouta algo que quería probar desde hace un tiempo, así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que el aire se les había agotado, se separaron aun cuando la saliva de Goenji caía de lado de la boca de Ichirouta.

Goenji: ¿aun sientes miedo?

Kazemaru: no tanto

Goenji: me lo imagine- pego su cuerpo con el de Ichirouta que por cierto para su buena suerte de Goenji Kazemaru solo se encontraba en bóxer –tranquilo mí pequeño ángel, are que se te vaya el miedo.

Kazemaru: co… ¿cómo? – su cuerpo temblaba y no por el miedo, si no por el nerviosismo y es que tener el cuerpo del moreno pegado al suyo lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

Goenji: empezando con esto –inicio con darle a Ichirouta suaves masajes en sus muslos, cosa que consiguió que el peli azul se le escapara un gemido.

Kazemaru: ahg…Shuuya –el moreno le empezó a besar el pecho sin dejar de masajear sus muslos- ahg…ahg –los gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes-me…mejor para.

Goenji: ¿por qué? es que acaso, ¿no te gusta que te toque como lo estoy haciendo ahora? – dijo seductoramente a la vez que tocaba el pecho de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: n…no es…eso –respondió entre gemidos que no dejaban de salir de su boca.

Goenji: o ¿no te gusta que, te bese? –después de esa pregunto unió sus labios con los del peli azul, este beso tardo un poco más que el anterior, a pesar de que el aire ya empezaba a desaparecer no separaba esa unión de labios, quería darle a entender a Kazemaru que él, realmente lo ama.

Kazemaru: -ese beso hizo sentir a su corazón latir fuertemente como si estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, algo que no le pasaba en toda su vida; ahora sí, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

Goenji: no tengas miedo, yo no muerdo, por ahora.

Kazemaru: nunca, me habían, besado.

Goenji: como, acaso, ¿soy tu primer beso?

Kazemaru: si, es vergonzoso lo sé –quería taparse la cara de la vergüenza que sentía justo en ese momento pero las esposas se lo impedían, así que solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente y su rostro era más roja que antes.

Goenji: Kazemaru –le habla con una voz romántica, a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Ichirouta provocando a este último abrir sus ojos- no debes de sentir vergüenza, es más, estoy feliz de que yo soy quien te dio tu primer beso y tú también deberías de estarlo–volvió a besar a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Goenji, me hace sentir tan, bien, a pesar de que me tenga esposado contra mi voluntad, hace crecer más el amor que siento por él –pensó a la vez que era besado por Shuuya y nuevamente se separaron.

Goenji: voy a darte una noche especial, una noche de buenos besos, caricias; te demostrare todo el amor que siento por ti, así será, a partir de este momento eres mío y ahora mismo, te daré muchos besos.

Kazemaru: no estoy seguro, que quiera todo eso justo ahora.

Goenji: te are cambiar de opinión.

Los besos era lo primero que recibía Kazemaru por parte de Goenji, sintiendo la juguetona lengua de Shuuya recorriendo y saboreando cada rincón dentro de la boca de Ichirouta haciendo desaparecer el poco miedo que sentía, Kazemaru comenzaba a morder con suavidad los labios de Goenji, el moreno le masajeaba la cintura a la vez que dejaba los labios húmedos de Ichirouta para empezar a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo, pasándole su húmeda lengua y dejando chupetones en su camino y es que para el peli crema, Kazemaru era como un dulce que podría saborear.

continuara...

 **COSITAS LINDAS, ¿quieren lemmon? eso lo deciden ustedes, hasta la** **próxima y sayonarita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooooola otra vez hermosas cositas, les traje la segunda parte de esta historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: este contenido contiene relatos no aptos para menores de edad.**

 **Ahora si a leer (Lemon)**

 **PARTE 2**

Continuando con los besos y las caricias, Kazemaru empezaba a sudar a pesar de tener el aire acondicionado y es que Goenji fue el responsable con solo darle las dichas acciones; al parecer Ichirouta empezaba a excitarse y cierta parte de él empezaba a despertar cosa que Goenji se dio cuenta y dejo salir una risita.

Kazemaru: ¿de…de que te ríes? –pregunto avergonzado por lo que le sucedía en su parte intima.

Goenji: nada –respondió sarcásticamente sin dejar de besar el cuello del peli azul.

Kazemaru: Go…Goenji –repetía su nombre entre los gemidos.

Goenji: ¿te gusta? –lo mira con cara de pervertido mientras se relamió los labios.

Kazemaru: S…Si

Goenji: Te va a gustar más.

Los labios de Shuuya bajaban poco a poco besando cada parte del cuerpo de Kazemaru a su paso, su pecho, su cadera, sus brazos todo lo comía a besos, algo más es que, cuando llego a la cintura del uke que por cierto lo lleno de marcas rojas, su mano traviesa se metió debajo de la ropa interior de Ichirouta y empezó a jugar con su amiguito dándole un masaje a la vez que dejo de besar su cintura para hacer la misma acción con sus muslos.

Kazemaru: ahg…ahg –aquellas acciones que recibía lo hacía gemir pero esta vez más fuerte –Shuuya, para por favor.

Goenji: -haciendo caso al peli azul, dejo de besarlo y saco su mano del bóxer de Ichirouta, se sentó en las caderas de Kazemaru observando su rostro, veía como las lágrimas invadían el rostro del peli azul- Kazemaru, ¿te ocurre algo? –pregunto preocupado.

Kazemaru: no en especial, es solo que, es mi primera vez y no quiero que, salga algo mal y, termine lastimándome.

Goenji: Kazemaru, yo no te lastimaría, jamás le haría eso a la persona que tanto amo.

Kazemaru: -empezaba a calmarse y las lágrimas dejaron de salir- ve despacio por favor.

Goenji: lo hare, con tal de que este bien, iré despacio y con calma, con tal de que no te duela mucho ¿de acuerdo?

Kazemaru: sí.

Goenji: pero, Ichirouta, te pido disculpas.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Estoy confundido, ¿de qué hablas?

Goenji: por entrar a tu departamento sin tu permiso, es solo que, no podría aguantar más para hacerte el amor.

Kazemaru: por cierto, ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

Goenji: sencillo, agarre tus llaves en el trabajo.

Kazemaru: ¡¿QUE?! , ¿Tú tenías mis llaves?

Goenji: si, no te fijaste que se cayeron de tu chaqueta así que las tome.

Kazemaru: ¿y no me lo podrías entregar?

Goenji: no, las use a mi favor para entrar a tu depto. Y hacerte lo que quiero.

Kazemaru: pervertido.

Goenji: gracias por el cumplido.

Kazemaru: ¡NO ES UN CUMPLIDO!

Goenji: deja de gritar que despertaras a los vecinos.

Kazemaru: -estaba molesto, pero no era tan grande como la alegría que sentía a tener a Goenji tan cerca de él- esto es un sueño ¿verdad?

Goenji: mmmmmm, averigüemos.

Acerco su rostro con el de Kazemaru, Goenji se pone a besar sus labios cosa que ya le gustaba tanto, deslizo su boca hasta llegar a ciertos pezones para besar uno lentamente y el otro lo jugueteaba y viceversa; mientras Ichirouta se dedicaba a gemir por sentir los delicados besos, que lo hacían sentir que estaba en el cielo por sentirse tan deseado por Goenji, el moreno peli crema volvió a posar su mano sobre el miembro de Kazemaru no sin antes quitarle esa prenda sobrante para ahora sí el peli azul estaba totalmente desnudo y a merced de Shuuya quien miraba excitado el cuerpo completamente descubierto de Kazemaru, provocando que su miembro despertara y quedara muy erecto; Goenji empieza a frotar delicadamente con su mano la entrada de Ichirouta que estaba muy mojada y excitada, el peli azul al sentir ese contacto en su entrada no paraba de gemir y mientras más gemía más recibía ese frotar en su entrada, Shuuya dejo de frotar su entrada para empezar a besar su entrepierna mientras sujetaba al peli azul de la cadera.

Kazemaru: no…no pares –dijo entre suspiros.

Goenji: -obedeciendo a Ichirouta le daba más, y más cuando dejo de besar su entrepierna para empezar hacer la misma acción con su entrada- ¿cómo te sientes?

Kazemaru: mejor –a pesar de estar esposado se sujetaba de las barras de la cama aferrándose en ellas.

Goenji: Ichirouta, aguante tanto tiempo para poseerte – de nuevo se sentó en la cintura del menor en lo que se lamio los dedos de su mano que estaban mojados a causa de la entrada de Kazemaru, relamiendo sus labios.

Kazemaru: -este miraba como el peli crema se relamía, provocando que el peli azul se avergonzara- Solo, no digas nada, y continua –estaba totalmente excitado.

Goenji: -coloco una de las piernas de Ichirouta por un lado de su cadera, mientras que el otro lo llevo a su hombro aprovechando para besarlo y lamerlo- marcare cada parte que es mío ahora –dicho esto mordió la pierna de Kazemaru, dejando una marca de sus dientes.

Kazemaru: -esa acción le provoco salir un pequeño grito de dolor- baka, eso me dolió.

Goenji: perdóname, pero estoy llegando a mi límite.

Kazemaru: está bien, solo por esta ocasión.

Goenji: Kazemaru es tan hermoso, tan bello, mi cuerpo se estremece tan solo tocar una parte de él y me pide que lo posee –pensó mientras miraba el rostro de Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: no puedo creer que me sienta de esta manera, Goenji en verdad me desea con tan solo lo que me ha hecho hasta ahora, ya quiero que Goenji me haga solo suyo –dijo mentalmente en lo que miraba lo ojos penetrantes de Shuuya.

Goenji: no puedo dejar de mirarte.

Kazemaru: Goenji, hazme tuyo.

Goenji: si eso es lo que deseas.

Kazemaru: no lo deseo, lo quiero, soy todo tuyo Shuuya.

Goenji: ¿quieres que te toque?

Kazemaru: Si

Goenji: de verdad ¿quieres que te toque?

Kazemaru: si por favor –su corazón latía de prisa, este estaba que se derretía.

Goenji: de acuerdo.

Aprovechando que tenía la pierna de Kazemaru cerca de su rostro, comenzó a besarlo y fue bajando hasta llegar de nuevo a la entrada del peli azul que con todo y lengua lo beso y lamio provocando a Ichirouta gemir de placer, dejando un lado su entrada empezó a darle pequeños besos al amiguito de Kazemaru de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a la punta que lamio dejando su saliva, ahora metió todo el miembro de Ichirouta en su boca saboreándolo provocándole a su víctima que se excitara cada vez más, dejo de consentir el miembro de Ichirouta para mirarlo a él.

Goenji: ahora si ¿crees que esto es un sueño?

Kazemaru: n…no.

Goenji: lo vez, esto es real Ichirouta –sentado encima de Kazemaru, se empezó a quitar su ramera negra dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo, cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho a Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: Shuuya.

Goenji: Ichirouta –en ese momento el moreno le roba un beso apasionado, solo que este era diferente porque, Ichirouta era ahora quien disfrutaba de la boca de Goenji quien dejaba su saliva en cada rincón dentro su entrada bucal; por la falta de oxígeno se separaron y la saliva de Kazemaru caía por un lado de los labios de Goenji quien se relamió- no esperaba eso de ti.

Kazemaru: Shuuya, ¿me quitarías las esposas?

Goenji: ¿Por qué? me gusta cuando tengo el control para disfrutarte.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –su ceño estaba fruncido, la cara del peli azul mostraba enojo y seriedad.

Goenji: está bien, no me dejas que me divierta.

El peli crema agarro la llave de las esposas que había dejado en la mesita, libero a Kazemaru quitándole las esposas de sus muñecas, algo lo tenía confundido cuando veía el rostro del peli azul con una sonrisa de lado.

Goenji: tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto –pensó algo asustado, sin embargo fue sorprendido cuando Kazemaru se lanzó en él provocando que se acostara en la cama con el peli azul encima de él, con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, con los labios de ambos unidos, la sorpresa fue bastante para Shuuya que sus mejillas se tornaron en carmesí.

Kazemaru: Ya deje que me disfrutaras, ahora es mi turno para saborearte.

Goenji: Kazemaru Ichirouta, no sabía que tenía ese lado pervertido –lo sostenía de la cintura.

Kazemaru: gracias a ti.

Goenji: entonces, sorpréndeme, soy todo tuyo.

Kazemaru empezó a darle besos en el cuello y como venganza lo mordió dejando la marca de sus dientes en él a parte de chupetones rojos por la mayor parte del cuello del moreno, sus besos fueron bajando rozando sus labios en su pecho hasta llegar a esa parte íntima de Goenji, con sus dientes bajo el cierre de su pantalón ahora era Shuuya quien se derretía tan solo ver lo que hacía Kazemaru, en cuanto este último lo había desvestido por completo quitándole el pantalón y a la vez su bóxer.

Kazemaru: con tan solo verlo y sentirlo con mis labios, Goenji tiene un cuerpo suave y lisa –pensó a la vez que metió en su boca el miembro de Goenji.

Goenji: -no podía disimular los suspiros se le escapaba uno y otro frecuentemente, y sin previo aviso expulso toda esa semilla blanca dentro de la boca de Ichirouta- me las pagaras Ichirouta –su rostro estaba sudado y rojo- aún no he terminado contigo.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? ¡No, espera! –El peli crema se le había lanzado encima quedando sus labios pegados en los de Ichirouta, Goenji aprovecho para masturbar a su uke- ahg…Shuuya…ahg –gemía de placer.

Goenji: ahora sí, te mereces un castigo.

Kazemaru: y…yo, ah.

Goenji: -cada vez más masturbaba a Kazemaru- déjame entrar en ti- le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído a la vez que lamio el lóbulo.

Kazemaru: -los miembros de ambos se rozaron haciendo gemir a Kazemaru y suspirar ligeramente a Goenji- si esta noche entraste a mi departamento para hacerme tuyo, tienes todo el permiso, para estar dentro de mí.

Goenji: permíteme prepararte.

EL moreno se metió en lo boca tres dedos de su mano, cuando sintió que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos metió uno de ellos en la entrada de Kazemaru y empezó a dar círculos dentro de él, a Ichirouta le dolía pero a la vez se sentía bien; Goenji metió el segundo dedo y en poco tiempo el tercero, eso provoco que el peli azul gimiera de dolor a la vez que arqueo la espalda apretando fuertemente las sabanas y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero esas gotas eran de felicidad, Shuuya sentía el interior de Kazemaru que estaba estrecho y muy húmedo; cuando confirmo que ya estaba suficientemente lubricado saco sus tres dedos, acomodo las piernas del peli azul enredándolas en sus caderas.

Goenji: ¿estás listo? –pregunto totalmente excitado.

Kazemaru: Sí.

Goenji: iré despacio ¿de acuerdo?

Kazemaru: está bien.

EL momento tan esperado para Goenji al fin llego, metió su miembro lentamente en la entrada de Ichirouta hasta llegar a su punto exacto, empezó las embestidas lento y despacio tal como se lo propuso a Ichirouta a la vez que lo besaba, este último se aferraba en los hombros del moreno y ahora en su espalda, hundía sus uñas en él dejándole marcas; ahora las embestidas eran rápidas y no lentas como antes, Shuuya se fijó en el rostro de Ichirouta que ya no sentía mucho dolor así que, aprovecho para convertir más rápidas esas embestidas.

Goenji: no sabes lo mucho que deseaba en tenerte así –decía entre suspiros roncos.

Kazemaru: da…me más.

El moreno obedeció al peli azul, lo embistió un poco más rápido y los gemidos de Ichirouta eran más fuertes sacaba todo el placer en esos gemidos, el hecho de que en ese momento ambos se hacían uno era para sacar todo el amor que el uno siente por el otro; Goenji lo cambia de posición subiéndolo por encima de él sin sacar su miembro de la entrada de Kazemaru, a causa de eso el peli azul grito de dolor pero fue callado por los labios húmedos de Goenji, Shuuya lo abraza y le susurra en su oído:

Goenji: te amo tanto.

Kazemaru: y yo a ti, te amo.

Goenji: -siguió embistiéndolo hasta que- Ichirouta….voy a.

Kazemaru: hazlo…den…tro de mí.

Basto con unas embestidas más para que ambos se vinieran, Shuuya dentro de Kazemaru y este en el abdomen de su seme; el moreno salió lentamente del interior del peli azul y ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama, sudados y con los rostros completamente rojos como tomates, los dos cambiaron las sabanas y se destinaron a dormir después de un momento en donde ambos hicieron el amor.

Amaneció un nuevo día, Kazemaru fue el primero en despertar por los cálidos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, estiro los brazos pero sintió algo encima de él, se giró un poco y era Goenji quien seguía durmiendo mientras lo abrazaba, Kazemaru con una sonrisa en los labios le deposito un suave y tierno beso en su frente, pero esa acción hizo despertar a Goenji.

Kazemaru: buenos di –no termino la frase ya que el moreno lo beso con todo y lengua- ¡SHUUYA!

Goenji: es temprano para que empieces a gritarle a tu novio.

Kazemaru: ¿en qué momento acepte ser tu novio?

Goenji: después de lo que hicimos anoche –lo mira con cara de pervertido.

Kazemaru: ahora no Goenji, apenas está amaneciendo.

Goenji: lo sé –se levanta de la cama- iré al baño –recogió su ropa del suelo y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Kazemaru solo y desvestido en la cama.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –tan solo pensar en su nombre sus mejillas eran adornadas en tono carmín y sonreía tranquilamente- gracias por amarme y por esta noche en mi habitación, a partir de ahora empieza una relación juntos.

 **FIN**

 **Hasta aquí termina una más de mis historias, espero que les haya gustado el lemon (es el primero que escribo) y como siempre agradezco que hayan leído mi historia, hasta otro fic, cuídense nos vemos y sayonarita.**


End file.
